


十三香第三味

by CarbonicSoda



Category: Monsta X
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonicSoda/pseuds/CarbonicSoda





	十三香第三味

【第三味小茴香：温中快气之药也。---《本草汇言》】

孙轩宇蹲在廊檐下捧着一海碗面热头热脸地吃，这日头半下不下的时候，地里的暑气最毒，在麦芒上摇晃出灼热的气浪。

最后一口臊子进嘴，他搁下碗朝屋里喊了一声，

“娘，我走嘞，灶上有汤水晓得吃。”

几乎是赶着他这未落的话音，半敞的木门里炸出苍老又惯富牢骚的声音。

“又去又去，你死在外面好了。村长让你接那些个狗屁大学生，你就日日上赶着去。诶呦，可真是作孽哦，都知道欺负我们孤儿寡母…”

孙轩宇站起来垂着脑袋听他母亲惯例的哭闹，等她这一阵抽噎稍稍平息才放下心来去打了盆井水。

白色汗巾往水里投净，一点点细致地往墙边那辆自行车上揩，直到后座、横梁都泛出金属的光来，他才停了手。

“儿啊，你听妈一句，等这波麦子收下来，就把人娶了吧。”

孙轩宇看着井水里昨夜浸进去的那两颗嫩梨，一上一下地恣意浮着，轻轻佻佻地就让人臆想果肉的清甜滋味。

“妈，我不娶。”

那梨被捞上来，一颗摆在堂屋正中的木桌上，一颗被孙轩宇仔细包了纱布装在布袋里。

屋里再没传出什么刻毒的咒骂，只是细细落泪。孙轩宇顶着日头听了片刻，直站得眉头都烫了才推了自行车往山路上骑去。

村里的学堂建在山上，几间不大的土窑却倒窗明几净。孙轩宇到的时候，刚赶上下学，娃娃们抱着书包鸟雀样散了，热热闹闹挤挤拥拥也就是片刻，那门前老树下就只剩了一个人影。

孙轩宇扶着车瞧他，白色的确良衬衫扎在藏蓝色的裤子里，黑色的腰带拢出来骨肉云亭的一把腰。头发还是前些天刚绞的，鬓角干净得像是要撑不住那细细一架金丝眼睛。

“欸”

孙轩宇忍不住开口叫叫他，怕那是画上人，一眨眼就随落日红霞散了。

“你又来干啥。”

李虎锡深深盯了孙轩宇一眼，本意是嗔怪，嘴角也绷着，可细看却还是藏着八千里月都赶不上的笑模样。  
“我来接你。”

孙轩宇推着车往前凑了凑，小山似的壮实身子就这么呼啦啦堆到李虎锡眼前，裸露出来的两条黧黑手臂蒙着层薄汗。李虎锡嗓子一干，像是夏季骤雨前那令人胸闷气短的热。

“不是不让你来了，我自己会走。”

嘴上这么说，脚下却不动。李虎锡等着那雷往下狠狠地劈，最好把他劈成焦木，带回去刨成床，夜夜贴他皮肉翻滚。

“山上路不好走，你自己走要走到什么时候，上来。”

孙轩宇听话，两只手从他发顶摸上来，沿着脖颈一路顺道挽着袖子的白手腕。像是捧着什么上好瓷器一样，腻着摩挲，舍不得用力也舍不得撒手，就莽莽撞撞凄凄惨惨地往自己怀里拖一拖。

李虎锡被他这么揉得脸上飞红一片，嗓子早就哽得发不出声来，就顺着他蛮牛似的一双手蹭到他跟前，往他脸上悄悄看看。

孙轩宇拿他不知道怎么捧着得好，从他肋下一用力抱起来，抱到擦得干干净净的后座上。

李虎锡本来是侧着身子坐不稳，摇晃一下栽在眼前人怀里。像一个猛子扎进春水，眼耳口鼻全是火，烧得他张嘴叹了一声，那口气儿喷在人耳垂儿底下，眼见着那铃铛钻儿似的喉结往上狠狠一提。

“你别…坐好，别摔着。”

李虎锡听他那嗓子哑得撩人，就又不自觉地在他怀里扭扭身子。孙轩宇抱着他愣了一下，麦田地上的太阳沉得就剩了一块儿残缺的红影，日与夜的交替时刻，四下里人声具寂，一股荡着摄人气味的迷乱山风刮过来，吹得身上汗毛都发颤。

一辆自行车晃着缓着，总归还是骑起来了。

李虎锡抓着孙轩宇的汗衫下摆，下巴颏顶在他后脊梁的凹陷里。山路颠簸，车子颤一下，李虎锡的下巴就跑了位置，一会儿是鼻尖撞上去，一会儿就换了更软的下嘴唇往人皮肉上抿。

孙轩宇拿他当小孩儿宠着，哄他从自己的布袋子里把梨拿出来吃了。

李虎锡使劲往他身上贴，那布袋子垂在他大腿边上，他伸手进去隔着布猫儿似的摸摸他，摸够了才把那梨掏出来。

还带着凉气儿的水果，李虎锡舍不得吃，他贴在嘴边儿吸足了那清甜的果香，然后从身后抱着他往他嘴上一凑。

“轩宇哥，你吃。”

“我不吃，特意给你拿的。听话，自己个儿吃了，哥家里还有。”

他骑着车，分明是没吃着那果儿，心里却甜得要淌蜜。小孩儿把手收回来，又撒娇似的在他背上蹭脸。

“那，等一会儿到家了，咱俩一人一半儿。”

“瓜娃，梨不能分。”

孙轩宇好容易找到点严肃的语气，话尾却不知怎么怅然若失似的散在向后倒去的风里。

“哥，你…你是不是要娶媳妇儿了”

李虎锡手一抖，抓着他衣裳的手掉下来，颤颤地落在自己的腿上。

“甭听人瞎说，哥不娶。”

“哥，我耽误你了是不是”

孙轩宇心里一揪，一脚蹬在地上生生把车刹住了。身后的人脑瓜儿顶在他后背，他没法回头，却觉得后背心一点点儿湿了。

“你咋耽误我了？”

孙轩宇是生气了，他恨不得捧在心尖尖儿的宝贝扑棱扑棱往外掉泪珠子，疼得他骨头节儿都冒凉气。

“李虎锡，你咋耽误我了？去年村长争取了回北京的名额你都让了，你家都回不去了，你耽误我？”

“哥，我盼着你好。我盼着你日子过圆满了，娶妻…生子”

这话，意思是假的，情谊是真的，说话的人难受，听的人也难受。

孙轩宇发了狠转过身，

“这么想我有孩子？那你就给我生一个。”

自行车砸在地上，震出些许红土染了干净的车座。

李虎锡被抱着往麦田里压，屁股刚着地，他就诶呀一下，孙轩宇从他颈窝里抬起头来，呼哧呼哧喘着气看他。

“梨…梨被我坐碎了。裤子脏了…”

李虎锡抱着他脑袋哼哼，嘴刚撅起来就被叼住一个劲儿地吮吸。

“正好脱了。”

孙轩宇那手，是筛过多少麦皮的手，没多时就剥出来个光溜溜的身子，跟着田间的麦穗一块又颤又抖。

光着的皮肉蹭在一块，激得李虎锡像只待哺的雀儿，张着嘴去够他的舌尖。孙轩宇用膝盖把那两条长腿顶开，身子一沉，把舌头送进他的口腔。

李虎锡咂他舌头咂得又乖又浪，腰一点点摆着去蹭那根充血的东西。

到底是不得法，这一番天性驱使的试探让他羞得难受，眼睑眼看着就耷拉下来，红出一片山茶花似的艳艳。

“还瓜呢，不会。”

孙轩宇乐得逗逗他，他细碎的吻落在身下人的眼皮上、额头上、鼻尖上，亲得他又浅浅哼起来，往他怀里一个劲儿埋。

“不会，哥教你。”

孙轩宇听他哼，觉得从每一根头发丝儿到脚尖的指甲都鼓胀起来，马上要崩破炸裂了。他把手指往嘴里含了含，往他身后探去。

那穴口被他粗糙的指头扩开，进而再往深处探一下，怀里的身子就抖一下，带得周围的麦穗也簌簌，燎得人耳内麻痒，心里更燥。

孙轩宇终于把自己拱进那含含混混的福地，李虎锡抽噎了一声就摊在他怀里。

“哥，你…慢点。”

冲撞一旦开始，就再难停下。孙轩宇由着怀里这头狼崽咬他肩膀，咬得血肉一片。他只管深深往里撞，撞到一个点，怀里的人惊叫一声，白花花的小腹不自然的抽动，眼睛里澄然一片恍惚。

“哥疼你。你乖…哥好好疼你。”

他抱着他在麦穗的抖颤里，沉着腰耸动，那爆裂胜于雨夜惊雷，两人同感的消融冲垮了四肢百骸的堤坝，他们在这天地间终于回归初蒙。

夜来了，白色的月光铺在自行车的车轮上也打出个和天上的自己一样圆的影子。

“哥，梨压坏了。”

麦田还是静的，偶有悉簌也随着风一并散了，天地还是那模样，有凉有热，有离也有合。

“明天再买，一人一个，不用分着吃了。”


End file.
